HeartBroken
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: One shot on Robrae. Robin has to tell Starfire that he has feelings for Raven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, sorry**

 _Also, I apologize to the people who love RobStar. I have stories for RobStar so...This is a RobRae fanfic and I believe in both pairings. I just don't like how some RobRae fans make Star a whiny, stupid brat. She's not._

 _I wrote a story like this before but, it was rookie~ish and I'm rewriting it. I will be writing another one~shot where Robin cheats. This is just a one~shot. Fluff alert._

 **Heart~Broken**

* * *

He kissed her forcefully and pushed her against the wall of his bedroom. She shivered slightly and let him take her in. His ungloved hands were in her purple hair and her hands were on his broad shoulders. After about ten seconds, Raven pushed away lightly. Robin, picking up the hint let go and gave her a small smile.

"Is that enough for the day?" Robin asked playfully. He knew that Raven wasn't freely opened with her emotions so he gave her space when needed. She didn't smile nor did she laugh but, that didn't erase the smirk on his lips. He kissed her lightly on her gray cheek and she didn't back away.

The Titans grew up over the past six years, becoming more mature. Robin, now taller, spent more time with Batman and was trying to find himself as a hero. He ditched Batman's advice at being a loner and not forming relationships. He was eighteen by March twenty-first. Raven cut her hair into a pixie-cut, still purple, and has allowed her teammates to see more of her emotions. Starfire changed, too, letting her long, red, fiery hair grow to her elbows. They touched up on their costumes.

Robin's costume still held that famous 'R' and simply changed the color on his outfit from green to black. Starfire's outfit became slightly more revealing although she got rid of the skirt to a pair of purple shorts. She needed the sunlight. Everyone else's pretty much stayed the same.

"We have to tell her," Raven said demanding.

Robin nodded,"I know, just not right now-"

"No more waiting, Robin," Raven said picking up her cloak from his bed,"She _is_ still our friend."

He sighed and nodded. He knew what was right, he just couldn't get the courage to tell her. Robin was dating Starfire and Raven all at once. Raven knew about it and she wanted Robin to brake up with her . "I will tell her, when it's the right time," he promised her.

"So, you expect me to keep dating you in private and to keep hiding this from our friends? To keep hurting Star?" Raven asked with one eyebrow raised. They've been keeping up this secret for about three months. Surprisingly, nobody found out about it yet. Everyone though it was going to be Robin and Starfire for sure, based on how he always caught her and how he always sat by her.

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"It doesn't matter which way I arrange and rearrange my words, this is still wrong. If you don't tell her, this won't work out," Raven said pointing to the both of them. Robin sighed, once more, knowing that she was right. She looked at him with her violet eyes and said in a softer voice,"Listen-"

"No, you're right," He admitted,"I just don't know how to tell her and the rest of the team." He ran a hand through his jet, black hair picking up his gloves from the floor and tossing them onto his dresser. "I know it's going to hurt her more if she finds out this way, I just," he paused not knowing what else to say. He put on his mask that he took off for a moment.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Stop overreacting. I'll tell Cyborg and Beastboy and you can tell Starfire," Raven reasoned walking over to the sliding gray doors.

Robin nodded slowly,"Yeah, thanks Raven. I still don't know what to say, though," he ran a hand through his hair again while trying to think of something to say.

"I have the hardest job. Just tell her without breaking her heart," she said, not looking back.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm still going to break her heart, either way," he told her blocking the exit out of his room.

"Just, don't be harsh. She's fragile and she's been through a lot."

" _She's_ been through a lot?" Robin asked curiously.

"If she wants to tell you, she will. Now, stop stalling and tell her already," Raven said walking out to the common room, stepping around Robin. He watched her leave and went up to the roof without a second thought. Many ideas swarmed through his head about what he could say and about what could go wrong. He took each step one foot at a time as he tried to think of a way to not brake her heart. He called it, "mission impossible".

Robin was her best friend and the last thing he wanted to do was to break her heart. Starfire was such a happy, bubbly person. She was the light of the team but, when Robin saw her sitting at the edge of the roof, she looked so dull. She hung her head slightly downward as the cool breeze blew her hair. He shuddered from the temperature change before making his way over towards her and sat down beside her. Her golden, tanned skin didn't seem so golden anymore, and he wondered what happened to his star.

He cleared his throat and looked at her through his masked eyes. She turned towards him slowly and looked like a fragile piece of glass. She looked like if he said one word incorrectly, that she would brake. He cleared his throat once more and raked his brain and finally spoke to her,"Hi."

Starfire said quickly as if she was expecting him to say that,"Greetings."

He still held her attention and still searched for the right words to say. However, it didn't particularly matter what words he did say, they would all have the same meaning. That didn't mean he had to say,"Back off, I have a girlfriend" and it didn't mean he had to say "I don't love you." He couldn't just say,"We need to take a brake," because then she would get confused and he would have to explain himself.

Starfire took in all of the silence before breaking it,"Is this about our battle between Dr. Light?" she asked softly. She clearly didn't know why he was here and who could blame her. She continued,"Because I know I could have been flying higher and quicker, plus I was a little off of my aim."

"No, it's not that," Robin said quickly. There was silence before she spoke again.

"Then, what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"This isn't going to work,"Robin sighed,"Listen, I don't want to hurt you but, me and Raven are really close." Robin looked at her and she held the same expression she had when she asked him "What is it?".

"Yes just like you and me and Cyborg and-"

"No, not like that. It's more like," he thought for a bit before sighing again,"Raven and I have been seeing each other for a while now and I want you to know that you're still my best friend it's just not on the same level as Raven."

"Raven is more of the best friend than me? Or by 'seeing' do you mean the dating?" Starfire asked. Both of those questions were hard to answer.

"I mean dating,"Robin said quietly.

She stared at him a while before nodding slowly. "I am most happy for you guys," she said trying to put her hand on his. He backed away, quickly, before cursing himself for doing so.

"And I knew how you felt about me," Robin spoke slowly, watching every emotion her face and body-languge that she made. She nodded glumly. There was silence as Robin waited for Star to say something more. She didn't. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let Robin see her cry. Curiously, Robin asked,"Raven told me that you had a bad past. Not to be rude or nosy but, what did she mean?"

"I," Star sighed and Robin picked up the hint.

"No that's okay! You don't have to tell me," He said regretting he ever asked.

"It is fine. I was a slave back on Tameran and there was this war. I was the peace-treaty and I had to go back into the dark and-" Starfire shook her head and covered her hands on her face as she rushed the words together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Robin said quietly.

The sun continued to set onto the bay and the moon slowly took its place. Robin, didn't want to be rude and just leave her by herself unless she requested it, of coarse. Done with soaking in the sunlight she asked Robin one, final question.

"Do you really love Raven?" She asked, meekly.

"Yeah," Robin replied quietly and sheepishly.

"And she loves you?"

"Well I think so," he forced a smile.

"I knew she had been smiling more often," Starfire half joked. Robin smiled.

"So, you're okay with us, ya'know, dating?"

"Of coarse I would be, Robin, you guys are my friends and I am most happy for you guys," She said, lacking her normal enthusiasm. However, she truly meant it.

"Thanks, Star," Robin said giving her a half hug. "Will you be okay with-"

"Please, I believe I shall recover from the heartbreak over time," Starfire said giving a small, sad smile. She sniffled.

"I'm going to give you some time," He cleared his throat," Alone." He got up to exit the roof before she spoke.

"Just promise that you will not do the breaking of Raven's heart. You guys are a good match."

He chuckled,"Thanks and I promise." Robin left the roof and a tear streaked down Starfire's cheek. He walked into the common room to find Raven reading on the couch. She looked up and closed the book.

"How'd it go?" Raven asked standing up. Robin walked into the kitchen that was unusually empty and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to munch on.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically. "Where are the others?"

Raven shifted,"Turns out that BeastBoy was heartbroken. I think he's in his room and Cyborg is cheering him up."

"You still think this is a bad it's idea?"

"They'll understand," she reassured.

* * *

"Did Rob tell you too, Star?" Cyborg asked. She sobbed another sob and sniffed. "I'll take that as a yes," Cy whispered.

Beastboy's arm wrapped around Starfire's shoulders. Cyborg joined in on the small group hug. Starfire's auburn hair swept in front of her emerald eyes, covering her tears.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked BeastBoy.

"I already got dumped by Terra," He chuckled sadly,"It gets easier."

"Yeah, but we have to show 'em our support," Cyborg encouraged. They nodded slowly.

* * *

 **This, in my opinion, is how the couple would really start. It's a little sad. Until next time, loves. Please Review!**


End file.
